The Joker vs The Master
The Joker vs The Master is Peep4Life's ninetieth DBX! Description Season 6 Episode 15! DC vs Doctor Who! They're lunatics! They're insane! They're masterminds, and menaces to the main protagonists, but what if they crossed paths? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight As the new British Prime Minister, 'Harold Saxon' or, more secretly known as The Master, prepared to meet with his cabinet of politicians. Before the meeting could take place, the gas that had been prepared for later on came into life, flooding the room with its toxic cloud. The Master shoved his gas mask onto his face and watched his politicians die before him. Once the gas cleared, a door burst open and in walked a clown. The Joker was laughing hysterically, clapping his hands. "Now, hello Mr Prime Minister. I believe we need to talk." Joker declared. "What is this, clown? You've got some nerve- and not a lot of brains to come barging in and killing my government." The Joker sat back in his chair. "I need you to give me the codes to Britain's nuclear weapons. I have big plans all the way back in Gotham... we're planning on having a real BLAST with the Bat." Now it was The Master who leaned back in his chair and put his hands in a steeple. "I almost like the cut of your jib." he started. "But I'm not sure the British people elected me so I could surrender the codes to a madman." "But are you not yourself a little mad? I mean, the rhythm of four drumbeats and the 'Chocla- Tocerl... Whatever they were. I've read all about you, Mr Saxon. As a politician, you'll never keep your promises and I know for sure you are working on something behind the scenes. What if the British people found out, Mr Prime Minister sir?" "I guess you don't know me so well, clown." The Master said, standing up. The doors slammed shut and locked. "I'm The Master. A Time Lord. And if you think my schemes will be undermined by a clown, you're very, very wrong." He stood up and grabbed his Laser Screwdriver. At the same time, The Joker grabbed a knife from in his pocket. The Master pointed it at The Joker and fired, as he ducked. Here we go! ' Laser charges blasted walls and chairs while The Joker ducked each blast. He then threw the knife at The Master with decent precision, barely missing The Master's head. The Time Lord picked the knife out of the wall and dropped it on the table. "Not good enough." he declared, going for his next attack. He fired a charge of electricity from his hand, catching The Joker in the chest and blasting him over a chair. He landed in a heap, scrambling to stand back up. From his pocket, he hurled cards at The Master, slicing him on the arms and wrists. This made the Time Lord drop his weapon, and he retracted both arms. The Joker then summoned a Tommy Gun from under the desk and began firing at The Master. The Time Lord ducked, as bullets ravaged the chair and destroyed the wall art. The Master crawled under the table and waited for The Joker to run out of bullets. He soon did, and The Master reemerged by tackling him and punching him stiffly across the face. The Joker laughed disturbingly and returned a kick to The Master's chest. The Time Lord fell on the table, but prevented The Joker's next attack with a leg stuck up to block him. But The Joker laughed once more, pulling a small bomb from his other pocket and priming it. The Master's eyes widened as he kicked the clown away. The bomb fell to the ground and exploded, launching furniture all over the place. The two stood back up, arming themselves. The Master with his Laser Screwdriver and The Joker with a sharp card. The Master disintegrated the card with a blast but The Joker threw a chair in the way of the follow up attack. He then grabbed took a crowbar and went to take The Master's head off. The Master let him come closer and fired a blast of electricity into his chest. The Joker flew back, but maintained a grip on his weapon, and ducked The Master's next attack. The Master grabbed hold of the crowbar, preventing it from meeting the side of his head. He pulled it away, but The Joker again kept hold, headbutting the Time Lord in the face. The Master clutched his nose, begging off from The Joker's killing blow, only to shoot him in the stomach with a discharge from his Laser Screwdriver. The Joker fell to his knees as The Master walked up to him. He pointed the screwdriver at his forehead, until he heard something. A loud blast could be heard on the door as four of The Joker's goons burst into the room. They surrounded The Master and The Joker took advantage of the distraction, ripping the weapon away from The Master's grip. "Hold him." The Joker ordered. The Master fired a charge of electricity into one of the goons' chest, killing him but he was soon restrained by two others as The Joker grabbed the Laser Screwdriver. He pointed it at The Master and pressed the button. Nothing happened. "Do you think I'd take such a stupid risk?" The Master asked, smiling. "That weapon can be used by no one but ''me." The Joker rolled his eyes and went to grab his crowbar again. "Then I guess I'll have to kill you slowly then." But before he could return, three small sphere arrived in the room, surrounding the men. "Toclafane! Kill them, but leave the clown to me!" The spheres obeyed, destroying all four of The Joker's mercenaries. The Joker dropped another bomb and fled the room, a large explosion engulfed everything inside, destroying the Toclafane. The Joker crawled away, before looking up and seeing The Master and his Laser Screwdriver fill his entire vision. "Well how about that?" The Master began. "I win!" He then changed the setting of the screwdriver, he began ageing The Joker with it, watching as the clown laughed hysterically and the laughs merged with shrieks in pain. The Joker's body shrunk and shrunk until nothing remained but dust. And then the drums started again, The Master tapping the side of his weapon in beats of four. The drums. The never ending drums! 1! 2! 3! 4! '''DBX Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Season Finale Category:'Comic Books VS TV' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:'Psychopath' themed DBX Fights Category:'Human VS Alien' Themed DBX